Lección
by GG - Never More
Summary: Una lección nunca fue mas interesante


_Historia basada en una escena de la película Dragón Ball evolución, (Si, esa basura), la escena es bonita y perfecta para esta parejita tan linda._

_Disclaimer: Avatar La leyenda de Aang es propiedad de Bryan Konietzo y Michael Dante DiMartino._

**Lección**

Por Gatita Gotica.

Aang se encontraba un poco frustrado tratando de cumplir con la tarea que su nuevo maestro le había dejado.

Admitía que a pesar de haber aprendido a crear fuego por sí mismo, ese ejercicio en cuestión significaba un pequeño reto para él.

Pues bien, el príncipe desterrado le había dejado como tarea a Aang encender las velas que dejo a su alrededor, y le advirtió fieramente que no volviera al templo hasta haberlo logrado.

Dirigir fuego hacia un solo punto era algo que a Aang le estaba dando problemas.

Pero, seguía persistiendo, era eso, o sufrir lo que sea que Zuko pudiera hacerle.

_- "No vuelvas hasta que no lo hayas logrado Y sabré si me mientes"-_

Fue la advertencia de Zuko y lo creía muy capaz de hacerla valida, tenía experiencia en eso.

- Un poco mas – dijo Aang concentrándose con la llama en la punta de sus dedos, pero al lanzarla esta simplemente no llegaba a su objetivo.

Ya más que harto y sumamente hambriento opto por lo más fácil.

Tomo la vela con la que Zuko le había dado un ejemplo de lo que tendría que hacer y se aproximo a la vela que anteriormente fue su blanco.

- Eso es trampa, ¿sabias? – dijo una dulce voz entre la oscuridad, pues el astro rey hacía tiempo que había desaparecido del cielo.

Aang se sintió con las manos en la masa y de hecho así era, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya estaba harto de tanto intentar.

- Lo sé – contesto resignado – pero no me culpes, Zuko me dejo con algo muy difícil! – grito desesperado y tratando de excusar su acción.

Katara soltó una pequeña risa y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Vamos – le dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera – no es el primer reto de este tipo al que te enfrentas, lo lograras, siempre es así – le animo con una gran y tierna sonrisa.

Aang se estremeció ante el gesto y le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero aun se sentía mortificado con la tarea que tenía pendiente.

Katara noto esto y de repente su cabeza pareció idear algo.

- Tengo una idea – le dijo de repente a Aang, el solo la miro animándola a contarle - Alrededor nuestro hay 5 velas, ¿no? – dijo, Aang no entendía su punto

- ¿Si? – respondió el inseguro

- Tu estas exactamente a 5 pasos de distancia de mí

- Aja – el lucia un poco ansioso

- hagamos esto – cada vez que enciendas una vela – comenzó su idea, Aang la veía cada vez mas ansioso – podrás dar un paso hacia mi – finalizo ella.

Aang no pudo resistir preguntar – ¿Que pasara cuando encienda las 5 velas? –

- Estarás frente a mí – respondió ella simplemente

- ¿Y qué harás tu entonces? – le pregunto sumamente emocionado.

- Enciende las velas y averígualo – fue todo lo que ella le dijo.

Aang asintió con la cabeza y obedeció lo que pidió.

Respirando profundamente concentro el fuego y limpiamente la llama salió disparada hacia la vela encendiéndola al instante.

Aang orgulloso de su hazaña dio un paso hacia Katara, que seguía sonriendo de esa forma misteriosa.

La miro un segundo más y luego disparo otra llama hacia la segunda vela, la cual también encendió.

Más que contento dio el paso que correspondía, Katara le sonrió de una forma que Aang no había visto antes, eso lo descoloco un poco y a la hora de tener que encender la vela, la llama no logro llegar a su objetico.

- Retrocede un paso – le dijo Katara.

- Oye! – Se quejo Aang – eso no es justo!

Katara rio divertida por su reacción, una risa maliciosa.

- Mi juego, mis reglas. Retrocede – le dijo ella con ese brillo divertido en sus ojos.

A mala gana Aang obedeció.

- Piensa en lo que te daré si llegas conmigo – le dijo Katara, su voz tenía un tinte, ¿sensual?

Fue lo que le pareció a Aang, un brillo de decisión, mezclada con el deseo de descifrar los ojos de Katara lo llevo a de un solo tiro encender las tres velas restantes, la sonrisa de Katara se ensancho y sus ojos mostraban una pequeña sorpresa.

- Muy bien – felicito Katara al tiempo que daba ella misma los tres pasos de Aang y se colocaba a muy escaza distancia de su rostro.

- ¿Cual es mi recompensa? – pregunto Aang en un susurro al ver lo poco que le importaba a Katara compartir su aliento con el propio, pero a la vez muy interesado.

- Creo que – comenzó Katara – para recibirla tendrás que apagar las velas – susurro sumamente provocativa.

Aang no se hizo del rogar y lanzo una corriente de aire mientras envolvía sus brazos en la cintura de Katara tal como ella había hecho, envolviéndolos en el cuello de él.

Así el Avatar Aang y la maestra agua Katara finalizaron una productiva lección.

Fin.

_Lo ke paso después lo dejo a SU imaginación._

_Ahí esta, se ke no he terminado Tiene Que Ser Mía, pero así es la inspiración y supongo ke yo tamb. Curiosamente la idea vino a mi en cuanto vi la escena y recién ahora la recordé._

_Y si, lo sé, Katara está un poco… em, diferente, pero bueno, me pareció ke esa actitud seria muy motivanté para el lindo de Aang._

_Lamento si esto ofende a alguien, y acepto TODO tipo de comentario._


End file.
